plasperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MinecraftMan1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Plasper Translation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Now... what of numbers? I am sending a few via reddit, and I believe there should be another page... for convinience. 13:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) To: MinecraftMan1 Fr.: An unknown Wikia contributor RE: Update the Plasper Language NOW!! 13:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid to say, but we have bad news for the Gropagas. I thou shall complain to you, MinecraftMan1, in the name of Lord Inglip, that, thou, sacred, holy, Plasper language is prevented to edit by O, Holy Gropaga Followers. I thou have some new defnitions of Plasper, by now. I cannot help, but complain to a sacred buddy. I will list some new definitions of Plasper the next day. Regards, atinups econsibu 13:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) My Sacred Reddit: reddit.com/u/derpytroll 06:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) To: MinecraftMan1 Fr: derpytroll101 (thy sacred account: www.reddit.com/u/derpytroll101) 06:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) You are thy welcome, sacred buddy. I, derpytroll (Grpaga name: atinups econsibu), have letters for a sacred Gropaga Guardian. I am thy one who talked to you that you should add more words forth thine Holy Plasper Language. Sorry, if you are might confused, because my reddit account that I yesterday is wrong. The correct one is above. Nvm the reddit account, OK, imma list the new ones. After this, I have a question. I will list more and more Plasper words day by day. 06:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) THINE HOLY NEW PLASPER WORDS OF THINE INGLIP ERA Inglip Era source: http://www.reddit.com/r/Inglip/comments/2t2ytq/what_might_this_mean/ Inglip Era Years: January 2015-upcoming years in the future These are the few ones I've found: Abharge - Benefits Clces - Uncertain Romvige - Variable Ainedvc - Vague Licyons - Great Dqquide - Sign Siedata - Shall 06:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Have a nice day and thank you. Regards, dolan. No, I mean... Atinups Econsibu NOTE: Check out my famous Inglip comic: BUTTONS DOMINANT!! For non-understanders: The Sacred Dark Lord has a plan to blow up his enemies. 06:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) TO: MinecraftMan1 FR: derpy_troll101 RE: Dat ass, I mean, words doe 06:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Abharge - Benefits Clces - Uncertain Romvige - Variable Ainedvc - Vague Licyons - Great Dqquide - Sign Siedata - Shall 06:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Regards, atinups econsibu Sorry for the other letter I sent you 3 minutes ago. I hope you understanded it. Abharge - Benefits Clces - Uncertain Romvige - Variable Ainedvc - Vague Licyons - Great Dqquide - Sign Siedata - Shall OK, im gonna make things clear now: Abharge - Benefits | Clces - Uncertain | Romvige - Variable | Ainedvc - Vague | Licyons - Great | Dqquide - Sign | Siedata - Shall